


UV

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jim’s a lousy lifeguard when certain swimmers are around.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	UV

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Most of the time, his job is fairly boring, which is how it should be—Leonard probably has the most medical training of anyone on the beach, but that doesn’t mean he wants a chance to use those skills. It’s good to see the various Federation species frolicking about the decidedly Terran beach, children screaming in delight and the marine life wisely ebbing back from the coast. Tellarites mostly sit where the tide’s just coming in, only getting the tips of their furry feet wet, while humans and Vulcans race each other through the waves. A single Andorian is sun bathing on a nest of bright orange blankets. Two Grazerites are building themselves a sand-fence, which seems dreadfully boring compared to the elaborate sandcastle a Mrennenimian is building atop another Mrennenimian’s head. 

One human is flirting with one half-human, puffing his chest up and squaring his hands on his hips. Leonard lowers his binoculars and sighs, because it would figure that while he’s sitting in his chair, trying to do his job, Jim’s slacking off. On the whole, Leonard knows Jim’s a good lifeguard—he’s saved more lives than the rest of their staff combined. But he also wastes the most time picking up the most dates, and Leonard gets sick of the same difficult swimmers distracting his coworker.

Setting the binoculars down, Leonard dares to leave the protective cover of his umbrella. He’s lathered up with full sunscreen, but it still feels like he’s starting to burn—he’s getting too old for this summer nonsense. They should really have Earth’s temperature better regulated by now. He doesn’t care if the Vulcans are perfectly at home—most of the lifeguards are human, and Leonard’s sick of having to bark at them to remember their sunscreen.

Jim’s the worst one. For a man with a knack for leading the team and saving lives, he’s dreadfully bad at following medical advice. Leonard can already see a pink patch on his shoulder starting up. But of course Jim doesn’t notice, because he’s busy chatting up the shirtless half-Vulcan before him. The closer Leonard gets, the more annoyed he is at Spock for showing up in just a tiny pair of blue trunks. He wonders what ever happened to good old Vulcan propriety.

Spock has a matching surfboard under his arm, and with any luck, he’ll go and use it, leaving Jim far behind. Leonard pads through the soft sand, and when he’s close enough, he growls, “Does the term ‘on duty’ mean anything to you people?”

Jim twists back with a smile, though it’s not as big as the dazzling array he dons whenever Spock’s around. Jim looks way too good when he’s awash in bright sunlight, taut body glistening with stray flecks of water and sweat, highlighting every soft muscle. His hair’s even got that little curl in the front that makes him look so irritatingly _youthful_. He throws Leonard a warm, “Bones.”

Leonard doesn’t even bother with him. It goes without saying that flirting with swimmers is inappropriate when they’re supposed to be watching everyone equally. All it could take is one moment of laziness for someone to drown. Not that Jim’s lazy. He’s just got way too much trust in his own instincts to be in the right place at the right time.

According to Jim, the right place is always by Spock’s side. So Leonard tells Spock, “Can’t you find some other beach to haunt where you won’t distract the lifeguards?”

Spock merely lifts one pointed brow, as he’s wont to do, and Jim laughs. He cheerfully tells his partner in crime, “Sorry, Spock. You’re distractingly beautiful.”

Most of Jim’s victims would swoon at that cheesy line. But Spock has always been more reasonable than Leonard gives him credit for, and he agrees, “We will continue this discussion when your shift is over.”

Jim scoffs. “Why? I can multitask.”

“Mr. McCoy is correct—you should be surveying the area.”

“Thanks, pointy.”

Spock looks as unamused with Leonard’s comment as he is with Jim’s attention. With a heavy sigh, Jim agrees, “Alright. Sulu should relieve me in an hour or so—I’ll come find you. Maybe we can catch a few waves before dinner.”

Spock nods agreeably. He lifts his hand in the Vulcan salute as a parting gift, and Jim returns it, grinning broadly. 

Leonard rolls his eyes and heads back for his chair, but only once he’s sure that Jim’s following him. It’s good they’re both back in action, because that’s when a Tellarite who’s knee-deep in the water starts screaming that they’re drowning.


End file.
